Load testing of applications that facilitate client-server interaction, for example, require that multiple instances of the applications be executed simultaneously, or near-simultaneously, and that certain performance metrics be measured and the resulting measurements collected, processed, and analyzed. Executing a sufficient number of instances of the application to correctly simulate an actual use-case may be difficult. Moreover, the quality of the test results may depend on the protocols chosen by the test engineer when executing the application load test. FIG. 1 illustrates a current load testing protocol selection interface 10. In essence, the interface 10 merely presents, in a scrollable window, a listing of available protocol selections. The interface 10 does not present any information as to which protocol selections are most appropriate for a given application, and does not provide any assistance to the test engineer in selecting one or more protocols. Because there are many possible protocols available for any specific application, selection of the correct protocol(s) may be time consuming and difficult.